


惊喜

by Amonzonism



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonzonism/pseuds/Amonzonism
Summary: 基于忒修斯/纽特的忒修斯/埃迪雷者勿入





	惊喜

埃迪有早起的习惯，但不代表他不需要闹钟。他模糊睁眼的时候，他的生物钟和外面的阳光都在提示他，他起迟了，但他还是抱着侥幸地心理摸索了会儿手机，没摸到。他也不慌，客厅里有个挂钟。

但他彻底清醒的下一秒，他愣住了。这不是他的房间，至少不是他目前拥有的所有房间的任何一个。而且这装修得过于复古的样式不像他任何熟人的习惯。

他把记忆力几十年来可能住过的地方都检索了一遍，却没发现任何匹配。

他的第一反应去看窗帘，半拉着，他蹦过去把它拉上了，但愿嗅觉比鲨鱼还灵敏的狗仔没有藏在那些花园的灌木丛里。

在他思考一夜情的可能性前，门廊处的钥匙声，让一切变得更糟。

他看了一眼自己，居然是穿戴整齐的，那可能是个好心人把昨天醉倒的他搬回了家里。虽然他清楚地记得是汉娜来接他的。

 

“抱歉——”他的话堵在喉咙里变成了惊讶的呜咽，“卡伦！”

然后他吃惊得说不出话来，因为这个卡伦无论穿着还是行为都说不出来的奇怪。

卡伦一脸探究地看着他，把大衣解了搁在了沙发上。

“就这样？”卡伦笑了。  
“什么？”

卡伦不再说话，走过来拉起他的领带，上下打量他的穿着，“品味不错。我想肯定不是你自己搭配的。”

埃迪从震惊中回魂，挥开了他的手，“你怎么回事？”好歹忍住了F开头的脏话。

卡伦的眼睛缩了一下，却没生气，笑容放的更大，凑到埃迪的耳边轻声说，“这个惊喜我喜欢。”

然后埃迪就被拦腰抱了起来，无论他怎么踢打也挣不开，他被丢到了刚刚睡过的床上。勉强撑起来时，卡伦已经把上身的背心和衬衫解开了，在他的震惊中，这些脱下的衣服飞了起来整齐地叠在了床头柜上。

什么？刚刚那是特效吗？在埃迪思考自己究竟是撞了头了还是没醒中，卡伦俯下身体开始剥他的衣服。

 

“卡伦！你——”他的嘴唇被堵住了，卡伦的吻浓郁而厚重，几乎让他透不过气来。

“名字不要变，还叫我忒修斯。如果你愿意喊哥哥更好。”他放过埃迪的嘴唇，转而亲了亲他脸颊的雀斑。

“你让我刮目相看。”他把拼命反抗的埃迪按在了床上，已经半硬的部位磨着埃迪的大腿。

“你再不放过我，我就报警了！”

忒修斯低沉的声音从头顶传来，“我就是傲罗。”

他嘴里不知道念了什么拉丁文，埃迪就感觉自己身体软了下来，“这是犯罪，你——”他剩下的话被一个难以启齿的感觉堵住了，从没使用过的穴口流出了本不该属于男性的液体。

西装裤也被沾湿了，忒修斯把它脱下时，埃迪反而感到了解脱。

他除了骂脏话以外没有任何办法。他也开始怀疑这一切的真实性了，他还在做梦吗？还是他真的被一个电影里的角色——还是会魔法的，不然这些奇怪的事情如何解释。

埃迪开始悔恨自己为什么不是动作片的演员，他现在根本不是对方的对手。被剥光的羞耻感让他闭上了眼，更何况这个暴徒还顶着卡伦的脸。埃迪咬起牙，卡伦绝对不会做出这样的事。

 

“忒修斯——”埃迪觉得自己肯定疯了，真要向一个不存在的角色求饶。“我不是纽特，我叫埃迪·雷德梅恩，是个演员，我曾扮演过纽特·斯卡曼德，在大卫耶茨的神奇动物在哪里电影里。但我不是他。”虽然纽特和忒修斯的关系还值得他消化一下，但眼前并没有这样的时间给他。

没想到忒修斯又笑了，凑过来吻他，“我真的很惊喜。也许你真的有表演天赋。”

“我是说真的！”  
“我知道。”忒修斯把手指挤进埃迪的腿间，按压了几下，又添了几根。

“那你的敏感点和纽特长在同一个地方吗？”他的手指很长，没入时，让埃迪恐惧地怀疑自己会不会被戳穿。戳到一个地方时，埃迪整个人抖了一下，前端居然硬了起来。

“不，不要，求你冷静下来……”但他体内不断烧起的热度，让他自己都不能冷静。他乱了阵脚，那些说服的话，或者脏话都一股脑地变成了浆糊。

 

“如果你不想要，你可以说那个词。”什么？埃迪反应了好一会儿，才从他最不愿打开的黄色知识库里找到了答案，Fuck，他们居然有个安全词。

“嗅嗅！鸟蛇，雅各布，邓布利多！格林德沃——”忒修斯握住他的腰狠狠地插入，埃迪闷哼着承受了，没有感到疼痛，反而在那炙热的东西的烤烫下，他的身体因为舒服而颤栗了起来。

“你喜欢这样。”忒修斯握住了埃迪已经硬到滴水的阴茎。

“不……”下一秒，忒修斯挺腰撞了一下，逼出了埃迪的轻哼。忒修斯亲吻了他小腿内侧的雀斑，把他拉过来，两人紧紧吸在了一起。

冲撞中，埃迪已经无法思考，他从没和男人做过，他也无法想象这灭顶的快感和羞耻，过载的信息让他捂住了烫红的脸。

“看着我。埃迪”忒修斯拉开他的手，喊了刚刚埃迪告诉他的名字。

“叫我的名字。”他身下却粗暴得像另一个人，撞得埃迪从牙关不断泄露呻吟。埃迪不开口，他就越是在埃迪的敏感点一阵碾压，埃迪爽得脊柱酥麻，绷紧了身体，几乎忘记了他身在何处。

“忒修斯——”他受不了的求饶，但这猛烈的折磨却丝毫未停，当他眼前模糊，颤抖地射出来的时候，眼角已经不受控制流了泪水。

忒修斯还很硬，那长度让埃迪没来由的嫉妒，但想想现在它还在他身体里，埃迪又羞耻到半天说不出话来。

他想起自己的做爱经历，努力收缩了一下内壁，只希望忒修斯赶快射出来。  
忒修斯果真呼吸慌乱了。他拉起埃迪的腿，让他盘在他腰上，嘴唇落在了他的眼睑、鼻梁最后含住了他的嘴唇，交换了一个炙热到埃迪身体又发烫起来的吻。

 

结果忒修斯终于射的时候，埃迪又硬了。

忒修斯没拔出来，就着这个姿势，吸住了埃迪的乳头，另一只手去玩另一颗，故意用腹部有一下没一下地摩擦着埃迪的性器。

埃迪盯着埋在他胸口上的头，呼出的热气全往脑子里跑。他长得太像卡伦了，不对，他就是和卡伦一模一样。

卡伦不会用这么色情的方式吻他，也不会把他的乳头含在嘴里吸出水声，更不会想插他。走神时，他的乳尖挨了不轻不重的一咬。

“嘶——”  
“专心点。”忒修斯抬头看他，伸出舌头故意撩拨他的乳头给他看。

埃迪别开眼睛，手抚上自己的阴茎，有些罪恶的撸动起来。他肯定是疯了。

 

之后，他们又做了一次，埃迪被操得只能射出透明的水来，他不愿承认后面带来的快感美妙到让他心神动摇。他被灌得满满的，紧缩的穴口甚至自作主张不让忒修斯拔出来。

享受完性爱余韵的忒修斯把他抱到胸口，亲吻他的头发。  
“这是我收到最棒的礼物。”他又吻过埃迪看着他的绿眼睛。

 

这是穿着印第安服饰，红着脸无措地推开卧室门的纽特看到的一幕。


End file.
